Strictly Hogwarts
by Sciens Mulier
Summary: In the start of sixth year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron join the Dueling Club. Harry finds strange things happening when he's around a certain redheaded witch... HG, RHr NOT a Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't know if any of you have seen "Strictly Ballroom," a Baz Luhrmann film, but this fic is based loosely on that plot. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for Melpomene Astramorde. Ten simulated cookies to whomever picks up on her name…(hint--Star Wars fans should get a kick out of it)**

**Strictly Dueling**

Harry had known that Defense against the Dark Arts had definitely improved the minute he walked into the classroom. A short, willowy blond witch in a black robe sat behind her desk, humming merrily. Beside her was a stack of books that looked ready to topple.

"Finally," Ron muttered beside him. Hermione pooh-poohed, but Harry saw her eyes light up when she saw the books.

"Move it, Granger." Draco shouldered her out of the way as they walked in.

"Watch it, Draco," she said back coolly. "Prefects aren't exempt from having points taken…"

"Great, we've got class with Slytherin." Ron's mouth twisted.

"Come on, it should be fine," Hermione said. "I want a good seat."

"You always have a good seat," Ron complained. "We don't have to sit near the front every time."

After they were all seated, Willowy Blonde smiled at them all. "I'm Professor Melpomene Astramorde. This is my classroom, and we will follow my rules."

"Blimey," Ron muttered.

"I have heard you all had a dueling club a few years back," Professor Astramorde said. "Can anyone--yes, Miss…"

"Granger," Hermione said, lowering her hand. "We had a dueling club four years ago…with Professor Lockheart."

"Gilderoy?" Astramorde said, her lips twisting up. "And you still call it a club?"

Ron snorted, and Hermione turned slightly pink. "He taught us the basics, Professor. With Professor Snape."

"Ah, yes, Severus…" Astramorde said softly. She walked across the front of the classroom, lost in thought.

"Very well," she said finally. "The dueling club will be meeting again this evening, for those who wish to improve their skills. You will be learning spells and standards that may be used and will be useful here and later. I suggest you all show up."

"Now then, who can tell me where you left off last term?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Astramorde's wicked," Ron said that evening, between great gulps of his meal. He chased some loose peas around the plate.

"Honestly, Ron, don't play with your food," Hermione sniffed. "She's alright. I just hope she's better than the last ones."

"I think she actually knows what she's talking about," Ron said.

"That's generally the point, isn't it?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Well, yeah, but Dumbledore hasn't been picking 'em too well…." he turned to Harry. "The dueling club could be interesting."

"We'll find out, won't we?" Harry said. "It's open to everyone."

"I can't wait," Hermione said fervently. "We'll be learning so much! The rest of our class would do best to show up, it really is--"

"Shut up, Hermione," Ron said affectionately.

"_Well_." She sniffed.

Harry watched as Ginny traipsed by behind Ron, her arm linked with Dean Thomas's. Ginny paused. "Did you hear about the club?"

"Yes, we're going," Harry said.

"Us, too," Dean said. "Come on, Gin, I'm hungry."

"It's not my fault you had to go to the Library first. If you had just been careful with the book in the first place, Madam Pince wouldn't--" they were gone behind the curtain of Ginny's hair.

"I wonder what she'll teach us?" Hermione mused.

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the throng of Griffindors streaming down to the Defense against the Dark Arts room.

"The Dueling Club used to be a regular meeting club, outside of classes, before V--Voldemort," Hermione whispered furtively. "I read it in--"

"We know, we know," Ron hissed. "In Hogwarts, A History."

"You know, Ron, if you'd let me finish my sentences--"

"Shut it, you two," Harry said. The general murmurs of the crowd had died down suddenly, and the lights had dimmed. Harry could see Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott not too far away; Neville was standing by Luna, and Harry saw a shock of white-blond hair flicker nearby.

"Malfoy's here," Ron growled.

"The Slytherin were invited too, Ron, it's no reason to get upset--"

"That's like teaching the enemy, that's what," Ron said. "She should turn them away."

"Well, we'll just have to be better than them," Hermione said. "Honestly."

They entered the room, where students were so packed in, they were crushed up against walls. Astramorde was standing on top of her desk, looking pleased, and the grim frown of Snape was evident nearby. She muttered something, tapping her throat with her wand.

"I'M SO PLEASED TO SEE YOU ALL HERE!" Her voice soared above the crowd, and all of the murmur stopped completely. Harry was squished up against Ginny; Dean was a row ahead, and Hermione and Ron were on the other side of Neville and Luna. Between Harry and Luna stood Cho Chang, the pretty seeker of Ravenclaw. She gripped Michael Corner's hand tightly, smiling sweetly at him from time to time.

Harry ignored her.

"WE'RE A FEW MORE THAN I THOUGHT WE'D BE, SO EVERYONE HEAD DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL. IT WILL BE SET UP WHEN WE ARRIVE." She nodded to her right, and the nearby students shuffled around as a "pop" sounded.

"House elves," Draco drawled. Harry turned, and saw him surrounded by a posse of Slytherins. Draco sneered. "How quaint. Granger must be beside herself."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ginny said quietly. Harry gripped her wrist, and shook his head imperceptibly. He felt her slowly relax.

"Or what?"

"Just shut it." And then they were pushed back and out, toward the open area of the Great Hall.

Harry felt crushed in the flow of student bodies, and he maintained his grip on Ginny's wrist, that he'd know where at least _one_ person was. She glanced back at him, her cheeks still flushed, and grinned abashedly.

"This is a lot of fuss, for one club meeting…"

Harry shrugged.

They streamed into the Great Hall, where the house tables had been cleared away. A large, wooden platform stood in the middle of the room, torchlight flickering all around it. Harry and Ginny were near the front of the group, and they looked around for the others, but no one was nearby.

Finally, Astramorde strode forward, Snape at her heels, looking sour. She climbed atop the platform. This time, they were close enough to hear her mutterings.

"It's going to be a night, Severus. Ready?" She looked at him, her gracious smile wide and perky. Snape fumed.

"_Sonorus_," she said, tapping her throat.

"WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST DUELING CLUB!" Again, the murmur died down. "I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL FIND IT BENEFICIAL ENOUGH TO COME BACK. WE WILL HOLD REGULAR MEETINGS EVERY TUESDAY AND EVERY FRIDAY, AND PRIVATE PRACTICES MAY BE SCHEDULED AROUND THEN. NOW, THEN, WE'LL GET STARTED WITH BASIC MOVES. YES, BONES?"

Susan Bones was waving her hand around. "Professor," she called, "Professor Lockheart taught us some of the basics…"

"YES. AS I WAS SAYING…EVERYONE, PAIR UP, PAIR UP! DO IT QUICKLY, PLEASE, SO WE CAN GET STARTED. IT DOESN'T MATTER YOUR LEVEL, NOT FOR NOW…"

Ginny looked over at Harry. "Well?" They walked to a slightly larger open space.

For the next 45-minutes, Astramorde and Snape demonstrated proper wand holds, proper dueling stances, and answered questions. Finally, Astramorde turned to them with a twinkle in her eye. "OKAY, NOW, WHEN I COUNT TO FIVE, I WANT YOU TO BEGIN A WIZARD'S DUEL. ONE PARTNER _MUST_ TRY TO STUN THE OTHER, WHILE THE OTHER _MUST _INVOKE A SHIELD SPELL, AND A COUNTER-CURSE. NO SQUABBLING…YOU'LL EACH GET YOUR TURN. AND NOTHING DANGEROUS, MIND, OR YOU'LL BE BANNED FROM THE CLUB. I DON'T WANT MADAM POMFREY TO HAVE TO CLEAN ANY OF YOU UP." She smiled.

"ONE!"

Ginny and Harry raised their wands.

"TWO!"

Ginny indicated she would take the offensive first. Harry nodded.

"THREE!"

They planted their feet. Around them, hundreds of wands raised and feet planted.

"FOUR!"

A hesitation. Harry tensed his back.

"FIVE!"

"STUPEFY!"

Harry raised the shield as Ginny uttered the curse. Her little stream of light bounced off, as he muttered, "Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Just as immediately, Ginny's shield was raised. He could see the challenge fill her eyes, and she cast again.

"Confundus!"

He ducked the spell. "Silencio!" He watched her lips move, ducked what was assuredly the bat-bogey hex, and sprung to his feet.

"Confundus!"

She mouthed something, and he said at the same time, "Impedimenta!"

The world slowed, and he saw something sparkling around him and Ginny and all the pairs on the floor…

"THAT'S ENOUGH! FINITE INCANTATEM!"

And then, like nothing had happened, the sparks vanished, the world sped up, and Harry and Ginny were both on their knees, staring at each other, their wands outstretched, panting. They glanced around; several people were lying on the floor, and Snape was gloomily stalking around. No one was looking at them, but for Astramorde. She seemed to be staring at them.

"GOOD FOR TODAY! SEE YOU ALL IN CLASS!" she yelled. "_Finite incantatem."_ And then she was smiling at them, for no good reason.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I--I don't know," he said.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron crowed, appearing at Harry's shoulder. He started, and looked over. In the meantime, Dean came by, sweeping Ginny with him. His last glance of her was her pale face, peering back over Dean's shoulder.

"Yes," Hermione said smugly. "I think we all did quite well."

"Don't rub it in," Ron grimaced. "Had me down right off," he muttered.

"I can't wait for the next meeting, that was very helpful. It will be so _useful_, too," Hermione went on.

Harry stared back at where he had last seen Ginny, confused. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's get back to the common room," Ron said. And they streamed out with the rest of the students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers so far from this story, and for the others who have stopped to check it out! You all have really encouraged me a lot. I didn't suspect that I'd actually post a lot of stories right away, but after the first one, the others kept rolling off. I plan on updating this as regularly as possible. Hope you all will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :)**

**Strictly Confusion**

"Mind your manners, Ron."

"Blimey, hear that Harry? It's not like I'm going to start throwing my food around, Hermione. I'm not a bloody ape."

"Ron!"

"Well?"

"You'd never guess it to look at you."

"You sound like my mother."

"_Some_one around here has to have some sense--"

"What did you two think of the Dueling Club?" Harry broke in absently. They both turned to look at him.

"It was brilliant, that's what," Ron said. "S'pose she'll teach us more spells? I'd like to learn something to use on Fred and George--"

"Ron!"

"It's the truth...I bet Ginny'll do it too, she's always got a trick or two up her sleeve."

Hermione pursed her lips, as though trying to keep something in. "Well, regardless--"

"Hey," a soft voice spoke. Harry turned to see Ginny standing beside him. She sat down beside him.

"Where's Dean?"

She shrugged. "Look, I've got to ask--"

"About yesterday?"

"Yes. What did it all mean?"

"I don't know."

"You _did_ see something, though, right? It wasn't just me, was it?"

"I saw something. It was like...the world slowed..."

"And then we were surrounded in sparks..." Ginny furrowed her brow, tucking her long hair behind her ear. "Did anyone else mention anything like that happening?"

"No." Harry forked some scrambled eggs into his mouth. "But we didn't exactly bring it up, ourselves."

"True," Ginny conceded, "But no one else seemed the slightest bit phased..." she paused, chewing her lip. "Dean didn't say anything about it, either."

"You asked him?"

"No, no," she said hurriedly. "No, I just poked around a bit. He and Seamus were partners, see, and they really got into it...knocked each other out right away, as I understand it, though of course they wouldn't admit it...they were quite excited to go back."

"So're they," Harry said, nodding towards Ron and Hermione. He took another bite of his eggs.

"They were partners, eh?" Ginny smirked. "Good. Hermione could vent a bit, then."

"Erm...what?"

"Never mind. Look, I've got potions, but--can we talk about this later?"

Harry nodded, and she grinned at him. He watched as she left the Great Hall.

He was glad she hadn't told Dean. What had happened was...special. Not, Harry amended himself, as he felt his cheeks flush, special in the respect that Ginny and Dean thought each other were special, not in the respect that they wanted to snog each other's brains out, no--special in a way that couldn't quite be shared with others. It was their own, their secret, and no one else could quite understand.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said. "We're late for Transfiguration."

"Yeah," he mumbled. He collected his books and ran after her and Ron, watching them argue the whole way. He wondered when he would be able to see Ginny again.

He did not see Ginny the rest of the day, until evening. When he found her, fast asleep in a chair, a wet spot of drool pooling up underneath her open mouth.

Ron, who was with Harry, snorted. He shoved Ginny's arm, jarring her small body back and forth. "Ginny--"

"Wha--" she blinked awake, closed her mouth, and sat up, blinking.

"Ginny, don't you think it's early to be getting so tired out from studying?"

She blushed, and put a hand over her book. Harry glanced at it, and at Ginny. He cocked an eyebrow, and she grinned guiltily, showing him a corner. _The Quibbler_ lay open beneath her hands.

"It's late, Ron, why shouldn't I be tired? And I was studying sleeping draughts earlier..." she yawned. "I've got to sleep." She stood, and brushed by Ron.

"Mum'll hate us if you study too hard and burn yourself out."

"I'm fine, Ron. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ron and Harry chorused.

Ginny and Harry didn't meet again, afterward; every time they were in the same room together, one of them was busy, or surrounded by people, or heading to detention--Ginny rushed a hurried explanation to Ron and Harry sounding like "bat guts in Snape's potion"--or just about ready to fall asleep on the staircase. Even in Quidditch practice, Harry found Ginny always was at the other end of the field. One way or another, they stayed separated, until they stopped trying to find each other, and merely nodded at each other silently, each telling the other with their eyes that another time, they would talk.

For the rest of the week, Harry was beside himself. He resolved to stay near Ron and Hermione, at the next meeting. He could easily partner with one of them, and see if sparking was a necessary part of the process.

And so it was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves sitting in the Great Hall at the end of the week, waiting for the Dueling Club to begin.

"I don't see why we had to come early," Ron complained.

"Ron, Harry was right--this way, we won't get crushed in the crowd."

"You've never been concerned by that before, Harry."

Harry shrugged.

"I think it shows great initiative on his part," Hermione said, glowing. "Studying--things of magnitude and greatness--they're so important, and our generation just doesn't take tem seriously enough."

"You take them seriously."

"I'm an enigma, Ron."

"You're telling me."

"Ronald W--"

The door squeaked open, and Ginny peered in. She spotted them, looked surprised, and dragged in Dean, who was followed closely by Neville.

"Hello," Hermione said happily. "Are you here early for--"

"Shut it, Hermione," Ron muttered. He turned to Neville and Dean. "Where's Seamus?"

"Off with Lavendar and Parvati, I assume. He couldn't go without them, he said." Ginny looked disdainful, then glanced at Harry. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled briefly and turned away. He glanced toward the platform the teachers ate at.

"Hey," Ron said brightly, "We could practice before the club. We all have a partner here."

"Ron, I don't think that's a--"

"Hey, great idea!" Dean called. He tightened his grip on Ginny's hand, and tugged her arm a bit. Harry watched as she glanced at him. He smiled.

"Partner?"

"Of course," she murmured. She glanced at Harry, and he nodded.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "We should be setting an example--"

"Hermione," Ron said. "Come on. We're just studying. You don't want to get behind."

She bit her lip and glared at Ron. "Fine. Come on, Harry, I'll partner with you."

The three pairs stood facing each other between the house tables, holding out their wands in the silence. "How are we going to know when to start?" Neville asked nervously.

"Count to three," Hermione said, taking over. "On three, everyone starts."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Ready? One."

"Two!"

"Three!"

Harry reacted immediately, erecting a shield as Hermione flung a curse at him. He hurled one back as she set up her shield, and they continued on--

There were no sparks.

"What is the meaning of this?"

They looked up--well, all of them but Neville looked up, as he was sprawled across the floor. He quickly stood, though, red-faced.

Snape was in the doorway.

"Erm...Professor..." Ginny sqeaked. Dean stood across from her, his face covered in boils, his face contorted in irritation.

"Do you think," he said quietly, "That you have the right to do anything you want, just because you have precious Potter around?"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor," Hermione began, her face red in anger. "We all did it, it wasn't even his idea, it was Ron's--"

"Hermione!"

"That's enough, Granger. I can see what's going on. I think that will be five points from each of you."

"Five points to Gryffindor for each? Excellent suggestion," Professor Astramorde cut in, stepping into the room. Her pale skin glowed blue in the gathering shadows. "Thank you, Severus. And cheers to you all, for practicing," she added.

"Melpomene, I wasn't going to give them five points apiece," Snape said sallowly.

"Ten points, then," she said, her eyes twinkling. She took out her wand and pointed toward the tables and chairs around them. "Rostra Mutando!" she said briskly. Immediately, the tables vanished, and the raised platform rose before their eyes. "Now then," Astramorde said, walking forward, "Why don't you six stop practicing for now. I expect we'll have a few more coming within a few minutes. Severus--come, let's climb up before the others arrive. I have something I wish to speak to you about." She whipped around and climbed up onto the stage. And Snape followed her, a sneer across his face.

Two minutes later, half of Griffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff arrived, with Slytherin at their heels, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione Seamus were crushed into the front of the room, up into the platform.

After an eternity of talking to Snape, during which Astramorde looked cheerily on as Snape grumped about something or other, she muttered the familiar phrase _sonorus_, and her voice soared across the crowd.

"PARTNER UP, EVERYONE!"

Harry switched off partnering with Hermione and Ron for the rest of the evening, while he noted Ginny switched between Neville and Dean. Ron was good, but Hermione was better, better than Ginny had been. There were no sparks, but there was no need. They executed the moves flawlessly.

At one point in the evening, Harry glanced up into Astramorde's eyes. She stared back at him, and he felt like the room was reflected in her eyes. And foremost, he could see Ginny's red hair, swinging around her.

And he longed for the sparks.

**A/N (2)--Okay, so I started this chapter awhile ago, and didn't quite make it through. I want to just thank all my reviewers so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I don't remember what else I was going to say, and I don't have time right now to comment on everyone's comments (as I was going to do--maybe I'll have to wait till next chapter). Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys---and enjoy chapter 2!**

**Had to make a few corrections on this page, so I've reloaded it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, all! Quick disclaimer—not mine—but you all knew that, anyway. This will probably not be updated again until HP and the HBP comes out—after it has come out, and I have read it. That is, unless I am quick and hyper and feel the urge to do so. I'm sure not many of you will be online when that happens, anyway.**

**No one has guessed anything about Melpomene Astramorde. I guess I get the ten simulated cookies...**

**Strictly Wondering**

Harry lagged behind after the rest of the club had left, waiting to get his chance to talk to Ginny. The need had somehow grown more urgent... he wanted to know...

He saw her, talking to Dean and Seamus. She was laughing, and Dean was playing with her hand. Seamus turned to say something to Lavender and Parvati, who kept glancing sadly at Ginny's hand, entwined with Dean's. They were so caught up in conversation, they didn't notice him standing, watching...

Until, that is, Ginny turned toward Harry. She started, and he flushed a little, then he furrowed his eyebrows at her. She understood immediately.

A slight shake of the head.

He felt the urge to talk to her grow. He was rooted to the spot, never to move until she was in front of him, ready to--

"Coming, Harry?"

"Just a minute, Ron, I want to ask Professor Astramorde a question," he said distractedly.

"We have class Monday, you can ask her then," Ron said.

"Just go on back, I'll be there in a sec," Harry said.

"Come on," Hermione said, entering the conversation then. "We ought to get back. You still have a paper to write for Charms."

"I thought I'd copy yours."

"Ron! I worked hard on mine! You need to do your own work."

"Ah, I--"

"No more excuses. Coming, Harry?"

"No," Harry said, stifling a grin, "I've got to ask Professor--"

"You know Harry," Hermione said, "I'm very impressed. You're really taking your schoolwork seriously. Unlike _this_ one..."

"Hermione, don't be a--"

"Come on," she said, dragging him by the arm from the room. Harry chuckled to himself, watching them go.

"Hey."

Ginny was beside him.

"Hi."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes—about the sparks."

"None. I don't know, Harry, did we imagine them?"

He thought back. "We'd both have to have. Joint hallucinations, and all that."

"It seems so impossible, now."

"I know. But I don't think it is."

"Maybe we should ask Astramorde. Do you think?"

"Yes ...only, let's not use our names..."

"Good plan."

"Where'd Dean and the others go?" Harry asked suddenly, realizing they were alone.

"I told him I had a question for Astramorde, and I couldn't wait to ask it. Where're Hermione and Ron?"

"I...erm...told them the same."

They grinned ashamedly at each other.

"So you have questions?" a voice washed over them from behind. They turned to face Astramorde.

"Erm...yes. Well. We do," Harry stammered.

"And these questions are...?" she grinned.

"Well...Professor..."

"We were wondering why you started up the club?" Ginny said suddenly. Harry turned to look at her curiously.

Astramorde did not look as though she believed that was their question, and when Harry thought about it, she had good reason. Why else would he desert his friends, and she her boyfriend, so they could hang about the emptying Great Hall to ask an unimportant question about the start of the club?

"Well, it's an important part of being prepared to know how to duel, isn't it?"

"None of the other teachers seemed to care that much."

"You had Umbridge and Lockheart for teachers. I'm not surprised."

"But we had Professor Lupin, and he was very good."

"Yes...but I'm sure he had more on his mind besides this." She pursed her lips. "I wonder how Remus is doing?"

"You know him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Astamorde smiled. "I don't see how that is your business. However, he used to date my sister."

"Your sister? Was she in his class at school?" Harry asked.

Astramorde glanced at him, and her gaze shot through him. "She was not in your father's class, Harry."

"Oh—I—I just thought--"

"I know what you thought. Thalia was a year below them; I was three below her."

"What's she doing now?" Ginny asked.

Astramorde's smile trembled a bit. "She died sixteen years ago."

"Oh," Ginny said in a small voice.

"And now, if your questions are done," Astramorde continued, "I think you two ought to get back to your common rooms. Filch waits for no one."

"Yes Professor," Ginny said, and Harry followed her out of the room.

"Why did you ask her that?"

"I thought...well...what if she thinks we're going crazy or something?"

"We can't be. I feel fine, don't you?"

"Yes, but...I don't know. It didn't seem right."

He had to agree with that. They hurried down the hall to the Griffyndor common room.

"I missed it," she murmured.

"What?"

"I missed the sparks. I wanted them there. I don't know why...I know it sounds odd...I just..."

"I did too," he said.

"This is really strange, Harry."

"We have the weekend," Harry replied. "Do you have any homework?"

"Yes, Dean and I were going to work on it together," she said quickly.

"Can you get away from him? Just for a bit."

"Yes, I'll tell him—I don't know what, but I will. What are we going to do?"

"We'll look up and see if this is normal. Hermione would've thought of it awhile ago. What's her solution for everything?"

"Hopefully, we'll find something. I'll meet you there after breakfast, how's that?"

"Good. Maybe we'll know what's going on before Quidditch practice."

"Maybe."

And then they continued on till they were back in Gryffindor.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked, as they entered. "Harry, come on, if I have to suffer, you do to. You must have some homework somewhere."

"Yes, Harry, come get a head start on your work," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ginny murmured, and then she was gone. Harry sighed, pulled out his homework, and joined Ron and Hermione at the table.

"Where's Dean?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, staring at the girls' staircase Ginny had vanished on.

Harry shrugged.

"You're not...never mind," Hermione said.

"Yes, never mind," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed.

The next day, Harry scarfed down his breakfast and ran to the library. He sat down at one of the tables, pulling some of his books out of his bag and setting them up on the table. Within a few minutes, Ginny entered. She glanced about, then hurried toward them.

"I told Dean I was meeting you to talk about Quidditch strategy," she said. She placed a copy of "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" on the table. "Just so you know."

"Okay," he whispered back, moving his books aside. "Where should we start looking?"

"I asked Madam Pince about Dueling Clubs, and dueling with wands. She gave me a list of books..."

Harry took the list and stared at it. "Well, let's get started."

The morning passed quickly, but they found nothing on sparks. Harry was just about to suggest they get ready for Quidditch when Ginny said, "I wonder if Professor Lupin remembers Professor Astramorde."

"Probably. I'm sure if he dated her sister..."

"But I wonder if she remembers her. You can date someone without knowing the family well."

"You know this from experience...?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Oh, it's just common sense," she said irritably. "Honestly, Harry. I mean...maybe..."

"He might like to hear how she's doing."

"Yes, I thought so, too. I thought perhaps he'd like to hear about her sister, too...but obviously not."

"Yes."

"I wonder if she's married."

Harry stared at her. "You're not doing one of those match-making thingys, are you? Because I don't want to be a pawn in some game of romance...especially with Remus."

"I'm just curious," she announced. "You'd best write Remus a letter."

"Why don't you?"

"He'd expect it from you. Anyway, we'd better go get ready for practice."

They checked out some of the more promising books, and agreed to meet again Sunday night, before classes, to see if either had found anything.

After Quidditch practice, Dean came and retrieved Ginny, to take her to supper. He stared curiously at Harry, who waved at them friendly enough. Ginny waved back and, laughing, followed Dean inside.

After supper, Harry dodged Ron and Hermione, who were busy fighting over something or other again, and ran to his room. He grabbed one of the books, some parchment, and a quill, and left for the owl tower. There, he scribbled a quick note to Remus, telling him about Professor Astramorde, asking (with a slight grimace) if Remus remembered her (mentioning her sister's name), and was about to send it off when he remembered that Remus could probably help him.

"I'm really going balmy," he said to a nearby haystack. But he quickly described dueling club, and asked if Remus had ever gone to one. If so, what had it been like?

After he sent it off with Hedwig, who had left with an affectionate nip on his ear, he stayed a few more hours, pouring over the books.

It was late before he got back. And he still hadn't found out anything.

He spent Sunday pouring over the rest of the books, and finishing up his homework. Still, nothing. He hoped Ginny had found something, but he didn't think she would have. When he met with her, he knew he had been right.

"Nothing," she told him when he came in sight. They met in front of the fire in the common room.

"Same with me. I asked Remus about it, sort of."

"Oh, you wrote to him?"

"Yeah. I don't know when he'll reply."

"Hopefully, soon," she sighed.

"Well...until then..."

"I'll partner up with you next time, for a bit, and we'll see if it happens again," Ginny offered.

"Okay."

And they both looked away, afraid to see the hope in each other's eyes.

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. For those of you who are hoping to find out what the sparks are, you'll have to wait a bit more. I'm sure Harry and Ginny are just as curious as you—more so, since it is happening to them—as to what they mean. **

**Until we meet again—until after HP #6 (unless I get hit with some inspiration before then), enjoy!**


End file.
